Innocent Criminal
by vampwolfgreatness
Summary: Mystic Falls is a small town with a high crime spree. Series of break ins here and there. Bonnie gets caught in the middle only to be verified as the robber instead of the victim when she tries to help. Kai is a transfer from ATL that believes the impossible because he's one of the impossible.


**It's been years since I wrote something for FF. This is a Bonkai story and I just fell in love with them as time moved on. This is an AU with my crazy writing added to it. Supernatural exists. No curses or coven wiped out in this story. I don't own TVD or anyone associated with it. I hope you all like what I have prepared for you.**

"Matt is going to hit the moon with this gift." Bonnie said to herself as she strategically wrapped his roundtrip plane ticket to Jamaica (14 days) with baby blue tissue paper and placing it in the happy birthday gift bag. Making sure she had everything and checking her final appearance in the mirror (black skinny jeans paired with black ankle boots and ivory cream blouse), Bonnie grabbed her keys and made her way out the door for Matt's party.

Bonnie hopped into her car and settled in before backing out of her drive way and headed to the cafe/bar-style place. Parking was a bitch during nightlife in the small area, but when you have a hybrid that doesn't take up much space, it's awesomely heaven sent. Bonnie grabbed her items and headed in behind the ruff-housing college frat boys cheering on the Uni football team on this Friday night.  
Before Bonnie could give the hostess her party's name, her own name was screamed out from the over the top balcony by her BFF Caroline. Bonnie made her way up to Care and the rest of the party, including the birthday boy himself.

"Happy Birthday, Matt" Bonnie said as she squeezed Matt with all that she had.

"Thanks for coming, Bon." Matt said as he returned her hug. "Help yourself to anything that you want, everything is covered so don't worry about paying."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that, birthday boy?" Bonnie asked as she pinched his checks the way grams used to do her younger self.

"Just enjoy and have fun, Ms. Always Working." Matt said as he lead her to the food spread table.

"Oh, I will. You do the same." Bonnie mentioned as she helped herself to a mini burger on a stick and some poppers and a small beer.

"Wow, Bonnie, you look great!" Elena said as she made room for Bonnie to join her and Damon at the round table.

"She's okay, but not better than you" Damon said as he kissed Elena's neck.

"Great, just what I needed my own jackass comedian" Bonnie smirked at Damon crest fallen smile.

"Guys, it's Matt bday. Let's play nice." Elena eased over Bonnie and Damon to comply. Knowing the fights between them can turn nasty real quick and she doesn't want that to happen tonight.

"YOU'RE right, I need better company to entertain myself with than this vamp that sucks the life out of everything here." Bonnie insinuated as she grabbed her beer and stood to leave.

"I may or may not be a vamp, but I can promise you, Bon, that I will be sucking something tonight." Damon grin as he trailed his hand up Elena's inner thigh causing her to blush hard.

"You're disgusting" Bonnie said as she walked over to a new group in the small, but big gathering for Matt. Slightly dancing here there along with Stefan and Care and laughing with people she hasn't seen since high school relaxed her to a point that she actually really did enjoy herself, and before you knew it, Caroline and Tyler had lead Matt to the front of the table to open and show off his gifts.

Tyler got him a $200 gift card to the MF Grille that he promised to max out since he doesn't cook.  
Caroline and Stefan got him a luxury plush robe and David Beckham shower gel and Cologne that he thanked them for. Damon got him a thing of bourbon and told him to open it when he fully becomes a man, which earned a few laughs from the guest and Elena got him a couple of very expensive jeans.

"You have one more gift Matt and it's from Bonnie" Caroline let him know.

I can't wait to see what you got me Bonnie" Matt said as he took the bag from Care and started digging in the bag.

"Me too. Hope you like" Bonnie mentioned.

"I'll love it no matter what, Bonnie" Matt said in a friendly way. Matt unwrapped his gift and looked it over. "No way. Are you kidding me?" Matt stood and wrapped Bonnie in his arms began jumping around the room screaming.

"What is it?" Elena asked as she happily observe the interaction with Matt and Bonnie.

"14 days" Bonnie told Matt  
"A trip to Jamaica" Care said  
"I love you so much, you know that right?" Matt happy said.  
"Of course and you're welcome" Bonnie kissed his cheek and Matt returned the favor.

A short time later, Bonnie gathered her items and bid everyone farewell before heading out.

"I'll walk you out Bon" Matt told her from across the room

"Thanks" Bonnie smiled at him as he approach her in a fantastic mood and they started walking towards the exit. After Matt thanked her a million and one and told him that she was good to drive Bonnie left the establishment.

Bonnie was halfway home when something ran in front of her car causing her to slam on her breaks in the middle of the road and nanoseconds later a scream ringed out that sent her running into a unit connected on with a motel. Bonnie pushed open the slightly ajar door.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Bonnie appear to say in what looked like an empty room. Bonnie continued into the single bedroom and headed for the other door which lead to a tiny bathroom with no one it. Bonnie left the bathroom and came back into the bedroom seeing if anything looked out of place that would tell her something. Looking at a rumble bed, Bonnie notice it was covered in what it seems like a variety of jewelry and a few nice ones here and there. Bonnie just picked up a few pieces of the fancy jewelry before a noise from the door interrupted her.

"I need you to put your hands up right now" a female voice lightly yelled out her.

"This is a mistake officer. I was…" Bonnie was cut off before she could finished

"I said, PUT. YOUR. HANDS. ON. THE. TOP. OF. YOUR. HEAD. NOW." The female pissed off officer shouted at her.

Bonnie oblige but still tried to tell the officer that this was a mistake.

The officer approached Bonnie and handcuffed her and started to pat her down.

"Do you have any weapons or objects on you that can harm me or you?" the nameless female officer stated.

"No, but you have the wrong person. I just came in here be-" Bonnie told the officer

"You have the right to remain silent. Anyth-" the officer started

"No, this is a mistake." Bonnie said

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one would be provided for you." The officer finished and walked Bonnie to the squad car and deposited her in the back. Bonnie sat there in the back in shock for a few minutes before trying to get the attention of the officer, but she would just not listen to her.

"If you don't can it, I will file a charge against you."

Bonnie sat back as her nerves got to her. She contemplated how in the world could this be happening. She was so lost that she didn't even realize that they somehow had arrived at the station. The officer got Bonnie out of the back of the cab and took her into the station to be book.

"Pete, we have a 108 here that's ready to be bagged and book. Buzz me in" the officer stated

Bonnie heard the buzz and crossed over into hell. First, she never thought that she would be in this position to start and second this Pete officer was eyeing her funny.

"Do you want me to do a cavity search?" Officer Pete asked as he stood extremely close to Bonnie causing her to pump up her magic in case something happens.

"No, I got it. You just bag and tag this and will be good to go." Nameless officer told Pete."

"okay, Julie" Officer Pete implied as he took what to Bonnie looked like the jewelry from the room.

After learning the lady officer's name, Bonnie tired once again to get her to see things her way. Officer Julie wasn't playing with Bonnie. She prodded Bonnie away during the cavity search and made her remove everything that she had own from head to toe and gave her a charcoal grey jailhouse jumpsuit to put on. Bonnie did and Officer Julie lead her to be processed and once finished took her to a cell that had 3 other women in it.

"If you run your mouth in here, these ladies will have no problem shutting you up. Now be a good little girl and sit back and wait to be arraigned tomorrow for your charges." Officer Julie mentioned to Bonnie.

"I get my phone call. I want to make a phone call now!" Bonnie fired up at Officer Julie.

"My jail. My rules. You'll get that call when I think that you deserve it" Officer Julie spoke heavily at Bonnie.

"You can't do that. That's against the law." Bonnie talked with her or to the officer's back as she left walking with no mentioned of answering her.

"She's a bitch" one inmate said

"If I was you, I would report her, sugar." Another inmate yelled out. To Bonnie she appeared older than the rest of them and Bonnie wonder what could she have done to get in here.

The last inmate just kept to herself. 20 minutes later Officer Pete walked to the cell that was holding Bonnie and just stood there gazing at her like his last supper. Bonnie couldn't wait and was dying to make that call. Bonnie swallowed her shakiness and raised her head.

"Can I have my phone call now?" Bonnie asked Officer Pete

"What do I get if I let you make that call? I'm putting my head on the line for you with my boss." Officer Pete locking his lips and smiled at Bonnie.

"It's the law and I know my rights. Plus I'm friends with Sergeant Forbes, you know your boss boss'? Bonnie insinuated to Officer Pete egging him to try something. She knows that she couldn't out herself as the witch in town with the council in the know of everything supernatural. It's already like a field day to them capturing and killing the likes of them.

"Well aren't you a little brainy rat?" Officer Pete whined as he open the cell and occurred Bonnie and walked her to a desk out front and handcuff her to it. Bonnie stilled at his closeness as he slow took his time backing away from her and sniffing her hair. "One phone call and I will be back to put you back in the cell."

Bonnie nodded to single to him that she understood. Bonnie adjust the phone as best as she could and dialed the first person that she could think of. The call connected.

"I'm in jail."

 **I wonder who did Bonnie call?**

 **Any guesses?**


End file.
